minecraftpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Wither
The Wither, added in Update 1.4.2, is the second boss mob of Minecraft. When killed, the Wither drops 1 Nether Star. Summoning It can be summoned by putting Soul Sand in a T-shape (similar to the makings for Iron Golems) and putting three Wither Skeleton Skull, obtained from Wither Skeletons, on top. The final block ''must ''be a Wither Skeleton Skull, or the Wither will not form. When spawned, the Wither will be a light blue-gray color and at half health. When it has finished growing and is ready for battle, it will blow a massive crater in the ground. Fighting the Wither First of all, let it be clear that the Wither is extremely quick and can attack three targets at once. Its flying ability makes it hard to hit as well. For each hit it inflicts on anything, its health will increase. The Diamond Sword and Bow are the best weapons against it; just beware that when you can hit it with the sword, it can probably hit you easily. The Wither attacks by shooting its heads out to hit mobs and the player. They inflict damage and the Wither effect, which is not unlike poison except it turns the health bar harder to see and can kill you. At the halfway point in its health, the Wither will slowly come down to the ground, become impervious to Bow attacks, and have a visual effect like that of a charged Creeper. At this point, fighting must continue with a melee weapon, usually a sword. Wither Projectiles The Wither has two attacks: black and blue Wither Skulls. The black skulls will inflict four hearts of damage on hard and cause a small explosion, about two-third's of a Creeper's. These are fired as attacks. When not attacking, the Wither may fire off a blue skull at no particular target. This skull treats any block except Bedrock and End Portal Frame as if it has a Blast Resistance of four (this is the blast strength of the projectiles). This allows the Wither to blow up even Obsidian. It also makes it impossible to trap a Wither in survival. Buffs/Debuffs *Fire resistant *Can Wither *Can fly *Resistant to drowning *Equips Wither Armor Abilities *Fire resistant *Can fly *Is faster than all mobs *Attacks anything *Fires explosive projectiles *Makes huge explosion when summoned *Has twice the Ender Dragon's health (100 hearts) *Does four hearts of damage on hard mode *Leeches other mobs' health *Can Wither *Has Wither Armor *Immune to drowning *Able to smash holes in wall (Not shooting, it's melee.) Trivia *It is possible to keep walking forward and not be hit by any Wither Skulls. *The Wither is the fastest mob in Minecraft. *Although Wither Skeletons inflict Wither on Easy mode, the Wither does not. *They are one of the only mobs that can heal themselves completely by themself; the Witch uses Potions of Healing and the Ender Dragon uses End Crystals to heal itself. Category:Mobs Category:Boss Mobs Category:Undead Mobs Category:Update 1.4.2 Category:Entities